


Fit for a King

by NowThatsDedication



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili and Kili as kids, Fili was born to be a king - seriously, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatsDedication/pseuds/NowThatsDedication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Fíli learns what an heir is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit for a King

"Durin was the eldest of the seven fathers, the first king of the Long Beards, whom all kings are descended from…”*

Fíli sits cross-legged in rapt attention. Uncle’s stories are usually exciting. This sounds more like a history lesson, but he is interested, none the less. The ones about where uncle used to live are his favorite.

“More fight! More fight!” Kíli blurts out. He does not share his brother’s focus yet.

“Shhh, Kíli, I’m trying to listen!”

Kíli crawls up Thorin’s leg, determined to cause a commotion. Thorin hoists him up by the back of his shirt, like a rambunctious kitten, and places him on the arm of the chair. Used to the distractions, there is no break within his tale.

“...his line never failed. And an heir was born five times in his house so like his forefather that he received the name of Durin.”*

“What does that mean?”

Thorin glares, “Which part?”

“An heir?” What's that?”

He had meant to tell Fíli sooner; it was his mother’s wish to hold off (“Let them be children,Thorin, just for a little while”).

“One moment.” It would be difficult to explain with Kíli climbing on his back. Thorin shakes him off, but he tries to follow.

“Kíli, stay here.” He is too young to understand now, Thorin knows.

“No! Me too!”

“Don’t worry, Kíli, we’ll be right back. Won’t we? Where are we going, uncle?”

“Let us take a walk, Fíli.”

Fíli reaches up for Thorin’s hand, but he does not reciprocate. Not like his mother does, or his father used to.

“You are old enough to walk unaccompanied.”

“Oh,” Fíli drops his arm down, slightly embarrassed.

“You are also old enough to know about your future.”

“My…future?” Did he mean tomorrow? That is as far as he can think ahead.

“You asked what an heir is. It is someone who inherits a-”

“What does that mean?”

“You receive something. Possessions, property, a title…a kingdom.”

“Oh.”

“Usually passed down from father to son-”

“My father is dead,” Fíli says bluntly.

“I know. That is why it is passed on.”

Fíli thinks hard. “Like how I get to keep my father’s swords when I am older?” He looks forward to that every day.

“Yes, that is correct. But, you are also _my_ heir.”

“How come?”

“Because you are my nephew.”

“Will you give me swords too?”

“Not quite. You see, one day, a long time from now, you will be in charge of these halls. Maybe more.” He hopes for more, for what is supposed to be.

“Oh.” Fíli almost regrets asking any questions at all. He does not particularly care for this inheritance. Thorin always speaks bad of this place. Why should he want it, then?

“Is it hard to do? To be in charge?”

“Sometimes.”

“So that means you can in-innnherit bad things too?”

Thorin winces. “Do you understand now?”

“Uh huh, but what if I say no, I don't want to?”

“You cannot. Why, Does it frighten you?”

“N-no. But...I don’t know how to do it. I can’t even get Kíli to listen to me, how would I-”

“You have plenty of time to learn. We are part of a very important family. You must do it proud.”

“The line of Durin.”

“Yes.”

The first king. Durin the Deathless. And all who came after. Fíli feels important and inadequate all at once.

“Uncle, what do you have to do when you are in charge?”

“What do _you_ think?” Thorin replies, curious about a child’s notion of responsibility.

“Hmmm, I think you make sure everyone has enough food and a place to live and that they follow the laws. And you keep them all safe. And happy.”

“Is that all?” Thorin is close to smiling.

“When you are in charge, maybe your brother listens to you. Wait...what about Kíli? What will he get? Does he get to be in charge with me?”

“No, since you are the oldest, it falls on you. Your brother will have a role to play, but not-”

“That isn’t very fair! I think Kíli deserves it, too.”

“There are many things in life that are not fair.”

“Like what?”

“You will understand when you are older.”

“But…if I am in charge, then I can _fix_ them!”

“That is an honorable ambition.”

“A what?”

“Not everything can be fixed. It is beyond our control.”

“But if I try...isn't that right? You don't know what you can do until you try? I might be able to.”

“You...we...can try, yes.” Thorin catches himself thinking about home again. _Maybe_ _more_...

“Fíli, you need not worry about your future. You will do fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Taken from Appendix A of Tolkien's Return of the King - “Durin’s Folk.” I'm no expert on dwarven history, believe me.


End file.
